Day In The Life
by Milli2011
Summary: What happens when a day in Holby ED goes wrong... Rated T just in case (& cause I'm paranoid)
1. Author Note

Hey guys,

Sorry it's taken me a while to write any new stuff… I've got an idea for a story with my own character & some of the Casualty characters… I'm opening up to adding some characters created by Fanfiction writers so if you want to take part & help me out please fill in this character form in a review. Be creative & have fun with it…

Full name:

Birthday/ Age:

Gender:

Personality:

Appearance:

Clothing style:

Disabilities/ illnesses:

Medicinal status (Job Title):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Love interest(s):

Hobbies:

Allies/ Friends within the ED team:

Enemies within the ED team:


	2. Bad Things Comes In Threes

The sun rose over the rooftops of Holby as another day dawned. There was a distant sound of birds chattering & the low rumble of cars starting their morning commute to work. In the paramedic training room, Kathleen "Dixie" Dixon was briefing her workforce on their duties for the week. Josh, who was normally in charge, was off & Dixie took her role as Duty Manager very serious, even when her team didn't

"As you all know I am in charge…"

"Yeah the lunatic has taken over the asylum" Greg whispered in his native Aussie accent towards Cyd & Melissa who stood beside him against the wall

Dixie gave Greg a deathly glare & he immediately stopped chuckling. Taking a second to compose herself, Dixie continued, handing out the week's duty

"I expect everyone to do their best. Any problems come to me. Dismissed"

"Dismissed? Feel like I'm back in school" Jeff grumbled as everyone filed out of the training room

Melissa was celebrating her first year as a paramedic in Holby. She surprised herself with holding down a job especially since she was deaf & did rely on signing & lipreading, but still spoke normally. She was glad that the team embraced her disability & some even learnt basic sign language to help her. She stood outside the training room reading her duty sheet before looking up, trying to work out which way Dixie had went. She headed down the corridor towards the rec room but there was no-one in there. She continued towards the ambulance bay, crashing into Cyd who had appeared around the corner from one of the ambulances parked up. Cyd's hand slipped & the styrofoam cup of tea she had in her hand spilled over her green boilersuit

"Sorry Cyd" Melissa apologized, moving her knuckle in a circle over her chest, the sign for sorry

Cyd sighed, trying to rub the tea off her boilersuit with her hand

"Bad things come in threes, that's number one" Cyd sighed in that Irish lilt that Melissa always loved just cause it was different from everyone else in the team

"Have you seen Dixie?" Melissa asked

"Yeah she's checking stock with Polly" Cyd replied pointing to an ambulance on the other side of the bay, "Could you tell Dix I'm changing my uniform?"

Melissa nodded. She kinda understood by lipreading because Cyd was not that good at signing, but she tried. Melissa watched Cyd walk away towards the locker room before proceeding to the ambulance she had pointed to, finding Dixie & Polly in the back of the ambulance

"Hey Polly" Melissa chirped & Polly gave a smile & a wave, "Dixie, can I talk to you a minute?"

"Sure" Dixie smiled jumping down onto the concrete, "What's wrong?"

"I was looking at the rota & I'm stuck with Jeff again this week. I had Jeff all last week & don't get me wrong he's a nice guy but he's better in small doses"

Dixie couldn't help the small smirk that tugged on her lips. Her husband could be annoying & Melissa was right, he's best dealt with in small dozes but on the other hand someone had to work with him

"Alright" Dixie said, holding her hands in the air as if surrendering, "Listen I need to supervise Polly so are you okay working with Cyd?"

Melissa nodded enthusiastically

"Where did Cyd go anyway?" Dixie asked

"She's changing her uniform cause I acidentally..."

Melissa trailed off as Zoe approached with a young teenage girl who looked rather like Zoe. Tall, thin, tanned skin, long brown hair in loose curls & thick rimmed glasses. She smiled polietly, shifting her feet awkwardly

"Dixie this is my daughter Cianna. She's on work placement from the school for the week. I'm putting her with you guys for the day to get experience" Zoe explained

"Zoe, this isn't daycare..." Dixie began protesting but it was no use as Zoe had already walked off, her high heels clicking on the concrete floor. Dixie sighed, turning to the teenager in front of her, "You'll be observing with Melissa & Cyd for now but that may change later"

"Okay" Cianna replied, her voice barely above a whisper

Her mum was scary enough, but Cianna found Dixie even more intimidating

"I'm Melissa" Melissa introduced wth a warm smile, trying to make the girl feel a little less on edge, "Come on, I'll show you around"

Melissa led Cianna away from the bay towards the locker room where Cyd was. After an awkward silence, Cianna decided to pluck up the courage & ask Melissa about Dixie

"Is she always like that?"

Melissa let out a smll chuckle, "She's alright, you know... Once you get used to her"

Melissa typed in the code & the locker room door opened. Cyd, now in a clean, dry uniform, was standing by her locker, a small white stone in her hand

"Dixie changed the rota cause she has to supervise Polly so I'm with you"

"What about Jeff?"

"She'll probably put him with Aussie"

"Who?" Cianna asked, not quite following the conversation

"Greg" Melissa explained, "He's another paramedic"

"And this is?" Cyd asked, just noticing the teenager stood next to Melissa

"This is Cianna, Zoe's daughter. On work placement & is with us for the day" Melissa explained, "Cianna, this is Cyd"

Cianna held out her hand & Cyd shook it

"Welcome to the team"

Cianna smiled. She liked Cyd & Melissa. They were no-where near as intimidating as Dixie & she felt more relaxed

"Base control to double zero seven" the walkie-talkie radio suddenly crackled

Cyd picked up the call

"Double zero four to base control, go ahead" Cyd talked into the black box attached to the shoulder of her boilersuit

"Ambulance required at 402 Maple Street. Elderly woman fallen down steps"

"All received & mobile"

Cyd threw a glance to Melissa before throwing her lucky stone into the bottom of her locker & slamming it shut. They raced out to the ambulance

"007?" Cianna asked, noticing Melissa's walkie-talkie number

She got into the back of the ambulance & Melissa threw her a flouresant jacket with ʻobserverʼ written in large white letters on the back

"Yeah. License to kill... Or be killed" Melissa joked as she slammed the back doors & jumped into the passenger seat

Little did they know as they sped off to their first call that things were about to go wrong & bad things do come in threes, starting with the spilled cup of tea & Cianna Hanna


End file.
